A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of computer application user interface that allows people to interact with a computer and computer-controlled devices. A GUI typically employs graphical icons, visual indicators or special graphical elements, along with text, labels or text navigation to represent the information and actions available to a user. The actions are usually performed through direct manipulation of the graphical elements.
Holographic images can be created as single or consecutive images using available holographic technology. These technologies include mirrors, lasers, light, and images strategically positioned to cause the proper reflection to yield a holographic image broadcast through an entry point in the laser and mirror positioning system. Black background and rooms with low or no light may enhance the appearance of the holographic image or images, which may also use a holographic plate as a display medium. Holographic systems may be large in size and spread out over a large broadcasting area or may be compact enough to fit in spaces smaller than a desktop. Holographic technology is only limited in size by the size of the component parts. By using holographic technology, images may be displayed multi-dimensionally, rather simply on a planar projection.
Currently, progress has been made in technologies that can enhance the capability and range of holographic media. Specifically, progress has been made in projects that employ multi-million mirror systems and, via companies that have designed specialized high speed and high capacity micro processors for specialized jobs, other than holographic systems. This technology could be applied to holographic technologies to make possible the proper positioning of millions of mirrors at a rate of between 24 to 60 or more frames of video per second, with corresponding synched audio.
Holographic displays generated over the last 20-year period utilize various configurations including lasers with images on glass plates such as an AGFA 8E75HD glass plate or other glass plates as well a laser such as a Spectra Physics 124B HeNe laser, a 35 mW laser diode system utilizing different processing methods such as pyrochrome processing. Split beam techniques can also be used Multi H1 to Multi H2. Such configurations as 8×10, triethanolomine, from Linotronic 300 image setter film are also commonly utilized or a configuration with rear-illuminated for 30×40 cm reflection hologram, where a logo floats 18-inches in front of the plate.